vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135266-yes-this-sucks-but
Content ---- ---- ---- If Wildstar shuts down, then your logic is flawed. People won't always be coming to play Wildstar after that. As of now, it is a possibility that shouldn't be overlooked. | |} ---- Except I'm targeting those who complain without any constructive criticism and just do it to be incessant. Carbine devs are not idiots. They know this is not working as intended. This is not how the game was before F2P launched. They KNOW. Complaining about their "poor quality" workmanship is disrespectful because they've created something truly amazing, and the simple truth is that the launch has problems like.. gee... EVERY OTHER DAMN MMO IN HISTORY? It's not easy, dude. The fact that this happens MMO after MMO is a CLEAR indicator that launching an MMO is an art that is not perfected in the industry. So, like I said initially, you will all forget about it once the game is running as intended. Everyone always does, and people like to get on their high horse and claim otherwise. | |} ---- If you were even capable of comprehending how difficult it is to work on an application code base as complex as an MMO, you would eat your words. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If I haven't forgotten the naming fiasco in beta, why would I forget this? I'm not really angry or anything right now. I knew this was going to happen. But yeah . . . I remember things. | |} ---- ---- As someone who's worked in business before, 3 days (or even a week) of initial bad first impressions really does not affect the overall life thread of a product. That is actually absurd. With a game that has great reach, and a F2P label (and the fact that ques were STILL overpopulated this morning) it carries clear indicators that this game has extremely great potential if fixed in a timely manner. From a business perspective, this is just a stumble in a potentially very smooth walk. There is no way in frozen hell that a week of bad performance will kill this game. It just in no way adds up. EDIT: To think that the whole entire population that will play WildStar EVER are flocking on day one is a huge mental pitfall in actualizing business success. It's WAY more spread out. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mallixin | |} ---- Having countless threads that say the exact same thing are not helping anything. They are well aware of how unhappy people are - I can understand venting, but when you try to twist it under the guise of "helping" the company, you're stretching. Do people honestly think they are sitting in the office patting each other on the back for a successful launch? Hundreds of people, most of them not even paying customers, echoing the exact same sentiments does nothing but make noise. Trust me, I am frustrated as well. I would love to be in the game right now because I really enjoy it, but come on | |} ---- Yeah of course you remember, but that's not in the vein I meant. I meant in terms of remembering your emotions in such a way that they continue to linger. | |} ---- What people are afraid is that this launch is being bad just like the first launch. What guarantee we have that the incoming months will be better? Or will they just fail again? | |} ---- There is no true guarantee. You're right. However, the fact that the initial problems were fixed with flying colors over time makes me firmly believe that Carbine will be able to solve this current problem much more smoothly. The game was good before F2P. The game is now more or less a complete version of itself. Right now, we're just facing server problems. It's a much different, tamable beast. | |} ---- ---- It's actually shaped my view of Carbine quite a bit. I mean, I'm not mad but I don't have as much faith in WS as I should. Other things have happened between then and now, and I'm actually a little worried about how long the game will last. I love it to bits, but they tend to make changes "too little and too late." | |} ---- The game isn't in nearly as dire of a situation as you keep making it out to be. RIFT failed much harder, much faster, and took much longer to transition to F2P and somehow it's still kicking. This game is in no danger of going anywhere in the foreseeable future. Edited October 1, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- No, not even close. Rift's official launch was smoother than what's going on now. Stop making crap up please. The devs don't need you to make excuses for them. The only thing they need to do IS FIX THE *cupcake*ING GAME! | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually Rift's launch as well as it's F2P transition were startlingly smooth as far as MMOs go. | |} ---- Just like this thread. | |} ---- Pretty sure Rift was never in a poor position. It did very well as a sub game for quite a while and is still very popular as F2P. This game on the otherhand is not on anyone radar and most of the friends I recruited from GW2 to try it have already shelved it. Sorry, but there's not patience this day in age, this isn't 2005 anymore. | |} ---- People still bring up things from over 10 years ago from WoW. What makes you think they would forget this in a month? I thought the new servers would fix the issues but nope it's all still happening. Can't even log in on the toon I rerolled to the new server cuz of the login loop. Total fail Carbine. | |} ---- This. SO many immature, impatient people on forums. Grow up a little, people, I know for a fact 99% of you doomsayers and trolls screaming and yelling and complaining on here about how bad launch was will just completely forget about all your gripes the second these launch problems are fixed. Basic human behavior. | |} ---- ---- ---- A lot of us are very patient :) . Heck I'm neither optimistic or pessimistic lol I'm just counting the days cause its well...funny. This is Day 4 hmm Friday so 5,6......yea Day 6 it is. Lets see what happens on Monday :) Tick Tock. Edited October 3, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- ---- TLDR version : People have standards, i do not. - I am paying for a service. I am not getting it back. - They could had done a stress doing open beta which transfered into live, using different servers than the current ones. - It doesn't look like it's going to get any better until people leave in mass, since Carbine is not upping their hardware (renting is a temporary fix, and it's not working). People always bring stupid stuff like wow expansions having lag etc I don't care. Age of Conan F2P received a lot of players too, there were zero problems at release, they used waves and playtested their crap, improved their servers and they had less subscriptors than Wildstar. Warhammer online f2p was on a similar spot too. It's sad to see people calling other whiney impatient childs for actually asking for a service, because it's the definition of a low standard retard. The moment this wil be fixed, will be when people leave the game and we are back to square one. Edited October 4, 2015 by Keldaur | |} ----